1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates in general to surgical gowns and in particular to an improved surgical gown which can be donned without the assistance of a second party.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable surgical gowns are known, but all of such known gowns require the assistance of a second party to assist in donning of the gown. There are times, however, when it is very inconvenient if not dangerous for a person donning a surgical gown to have to wait until a second person is available to assist him to don the gown and tie him up. At times, a second person is not available which has previously required the surgeon to just wait until someone is available and under common emergency-split second conditions delays can result in crisis and tragedy situation.